12 lados de L
by AiEnma21
Summary: Luego de un extraño accidente, el equipo y Raito se encuentran en un lugar donde nadie había estado antes: en la mente del gran detective L. LxRaito **Traducción**
1. Prólogo

_N/T: ¿será que dejaré de traducir para ponerme a trabajar en mis propios FF? La respuesta es sí, pero no._ _ **Éste**_ _es el trabajo que me hizo abrir una cuenta en FF, sólo para dejar un review y enterarme si la autora (una chica brasileña) se animaba a actualizar. Desafortunadamente, es una de las mejores historias que he leído… y está inconclusa. Sufro un poco porque creo que éste es el_ _mejor_ _FF en inglés de todo el sitio. El mejor, sin lugar a dudas. De haberse concluido, no habría tenido competencia. Por eso, me animo a traducirlo… sin su permiso, porque la autora no se ha conectado a FF desde 2010. Ay._

 _Respecto a mis otros proyectos de traducción, voy a agendarlos para subir un capítulo por semana. Así, esperen Friend or foe pronto. En el caso de Soul giver, todavía no actualizan. En cuanto a mis propios proyectos, voy a descansar de Karma por un tiempo (espero que lo lean), Ceguera es una cosita extraña que está saliendo de forma improvisada (se agradece un review), y The alchemist in the castle, un crossover de FMA con cierta película de Ghibli, verá la luz en español próximamente, porque me estoy imaginando esa historia en dos idiomas y ¡pum! Pasan cosas extrañas en mi cabeza._

 _Luego de esta biblia de su seguro traductor (¿o traductora? Me divierte cómo todos asumen que nada más hay mujeres en FF), pasemos a lo mejor de lo mejor del fandom en este sitio._

12 lados de L

Sinopsis: luego de un extraño accidente, el equipo y Raito se encuentran en un lugar donde nadie había estado antes: en la mente del gran detective L. Están por explorar lugares que nadie debería pisar y descubrirán cosas que desearían no haber sabido. Va a ser un viaje con muchos baches.

Disclaimer: ¡Sin demandar! No poseo a ninguno de los personajes: L, Raito, Watari, Yagami Soichiro, Matsuda, Aizawa y Mogi. Tampoco Death Note. El resto es mío.

Prólogo

— Dime por qué estamos aquí otra vez — gruñó Raito. Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, estaba recargado contra la pared. Ryuzaki y él estaban en un cuarto que, sospechaba, estaba cinco pisos bajo tierra.

— Bien, Raito-kun, parece que la última tormenta eléctrica voló las conexiones eléctricas de la fuente de poder y tenemos que repararla si deseamos continuar con la investigación. A menos, claro, que Raito-kun tenga visión nocturna y no le importe trabajar sin usar tecnología… — llegó la respuesta del detective desde su posición agachada en el piso.

El insomne estaba en su posición usual al frente de lo que Raito pensó sería la fuente de poder y uno de los generadores del edificio. Tenía una caja de herramientas junto a él y estaba explorándola con interés usando su agarre de dos dedos. Su mano libre tenía al pulgar presionando su labio inferior. Salía humo de ambas maquinarias.

— Además, el generador principal sufrió daño también. Los menores son para las computadoras, puertas eléctricas, elevadores y luces de emergencia. Sólo deben usarse para salvar cualquier trabajo y cuando sea necesario. Difícilmente podremos trabajar en estas condiciones. — tras dejar de lado una llave dirigió una mirada inocente a Raito.

— ¿Raito-kun no desea continuar con la investigación? — el chico suspiró, presionando sus dedos a través del cabello castaño. Siempre tenía que sacar lo de Kira, ¿verdad?

— Por supuesto, Ryuzaki, es sólo que… ¿no deberías llamar a un profesional para este tipo de asuntos? — dijo el chico esperanzado. Quería estar en cualquier otro lado excepto ese cuartucho que sólo contaba con luces de emergencia.

L dirigió su atención de nuevo a la fuente de poder.

— Sí, Raito-kun, traigamos a un electricista dentro de la base la investigación confidencial del asesino en masa más buscado de la historia. Vendrá entre hoy y el jueves para arreglar un simple fallo eléctrico del que pueden encargarse dos mentes brillantes. — Raito rechinó los dientes ante el golpe de la voz monótona. L siguió manipulando la fuente de poder.

— Además, Raito-kun, estaré bien en tanto nadie encienda la corriente mientras trabajo. Ser atravesado por 7000 voltios no es una forma placentera de morir — el detective murmuro mientras se escuchaba un repiqueteo más. Los ojos de Raito observaron el enorme interruptor de mano en la pared; algo que parecía más de una película de Frankenstein y no de un edificio de investigación. Suspiró, cruzando los brazos de nuevo.

— Bien. ¿Pero qué hacen ellos aquí? — Raito señaló al equipo que estaba silencioso al otro lado de la habitación.

— Bueno, por algo fue que Ryuzaki quiso que estuviéramos aquí y, por otra parte, no podemos trabajar sin energía. — respondió uno de los hombres encogiéndose de hombros.

L sacó la cabeza de detrás de la reja.

— También me gustaría tener testigos en caso de que Raito-kun decidiera matarme ahora, que la disponibilidad de cámaras es limitada — habiendo dicho esto, L procedió a meter la cabeza tras la reja otra vez.

Raito observó la espalda encorvada por un rato. Luego rodó los ojos y volvió a mirar a la pared. El cuarto se ahogaba en un silencio incómodo, interrumpido solamente por el tamiz de los cuerpos, los chasquidos de L trabajando y el zumbar de las luces de emergencia.

Pasaron diez minutos antes de que L rompiera el silencio con su voz.

— Debería estar listo pronto. Alguien debería ponerse junto al interruptor principal y activarlo cuando lo diga.

Siempre dispuesto a ayudar (y muriéndose por hacer algo) Matsuda corrió hacia el interruptor. Desafortunadamente, el joven y torpe policía tropezó sobre sus propios pies antes de alcanzar su objetivo. Al caer, el hombre trató de sostenerse antes de golpearse con el piso. Tomó lo único que podía alcanzar para evitar su caída.

El interruptor principal.

El equipo sólo podía ver horrorizado.

Hubo un zumbido. Todas las caras voltearon hacia los hombres encadenados. Lo que se veía del cuerpo de L tras la reja estaba sacudiéndose. Las máquinas de la habitación empezaron a generar un silbido. Raito también se sacudía. Los ojos puestos hacia detrás de su cabeza, y su cuerpo daba violentas sacudidas cada pocos segundos. La corriente pasó a través de la cadena que L y Raito usaban.

Víctima del pánico ante la vista de su hijo, Soichiro dejó la lógica a un lado y corrió hacia su único hijo mientras gritaba "¡RAITO!". Rendido en su propia histeria, Aizawa y Mogi siguieron al jefe de policía, tratando de detenerlo. Matsuda, quien seguía tirado en el piso, se lanzó a las piernas del jefe.

A nadie se le ocurrió apagar el interruptor.

Todo pasó al mismo timpo. El jefe de policía se las arregló para tomar la mano de su hijo, y al mismo tiempo Aizawa y Mogi juntaron sus pesadas manos en cada uno de los hombros del jefe, justo cuando Matsuda había capturado sus piernas.

Ahora los siete hombres estaban atrapados en el flujo de corriente eléctrica, todos los cuerpos sacudiéndose por el poderoso voltaje que pasaba a través.

Las luces empezaron a parpadear. Pequeños estallidos se escucharon desde la reja y…

¡BOOOOOOM!

Una explosión. Luego, obscuridad.


	2. Amarillo

Cada extremidad se sentía pesada. Raito empezaba a recuperar su consciencia. Se sentía como si estuviera bajo una pila de rocas. Movió su mano, estiró su pecho, sólo para sentir una textura áspera contra sus dedos, entrando bajo sus uñas. No se sentía duro como el suelo de concreto… Confundido, Raito abrió lentamente sus ojos, sólo para cerrarlos contra la brusca luz blanca que lo golpeaba sin piedad.

Con un gruñido, el chico giró sobre su espalda antes de sentarse muy lentamente, sacudiendo su cabeza. Trató de abrir los ojos de nuevo, sólo para ser recibido por un escenario sorprendente.

Arena. Arena blanca, con un toque de amarillo, cubriendo todo. Nada más que montañas y laderas de polvo blanco. Ni siquiera se distinguía el cielo del suelo. Encima de la arena no había nada. Era como si esa ceniza áspera cubriera todo. Podría caminarse por siempre o caer de un barranco sin saberlo.

Raito levantó un puño lleno de arena. Era muy ligera y los granos eran pequeños, brillantes cuando les daba la luz. Dejó que se deslizaran por sus dedos dejando unos cuantos granos en su mano. Los giró entre sus dedos, pero tembló cuando uno de ellos cortó su dedo. El chico frunció el ceño ante el pequeño corte que sangraba un poco. ¿Dónde había quedado la base? Sintiéndose más despejado (y bastante molesto ante el hecho de no haber despertado en el mismo lugar donde quedó inconsciente), trató de recordar qué había pasado. Sólo para ser golpeado por el recuerdo de Matsuda. Gruñó. ¡Esto no habría pasado si Ryuzaki no hubiera sido tan necio! ¡Pudo haber muerto, pudieron haber muerto los dos! Olvidando por un momento el ambiente extraño, volteó para empezar a pelear con el susodicho. Sólo para descubrir que no estaba ahí. Ni siquiera estaba la cadena rodeando su muñeca. Toda la irritación se desvaneció con rapidez para dejar lugar a la preocupación y un poco de pánico.

Fue entonces cuando notó que escuchaba a alguien hablar. Gritar, mas bien.

— … ¡eso tuvo que ser lo más estúpido y peligroso que hayas hecho! ¡Pudiste matarnos a todos! ¡Matsuda, eso fue…! — era la voz de Aizawa. Raito parpadeo antes de levantarse y sacudirse el polvo. Volteó siguiendo los gritos de Aizawa. Determinado a descubrir qué había pasado, dónde estaba y dónde estaba el detective que debería estar encadenado a él.

Subió por la duna de arena, mirando hacia abajo. Aizawa y Matsuda estaban de pie, el hombre con cabello afro tenía el rostro rojo por la fuerza de sus gritos, haciendo gestos bruscos con las manos. Matsuda estaba cabizbajo y sus nudillos presionaban sus ojos; el pobre hombre se veía bastante estresado con los gritos de su colega. Mogi estaba levantándose lentamente y su padre yacía a su lado en el suelo.

Raito se deslizó por la duna para encontrarlos. Aizawa dejó de gritar al ver al chico.

— ¡Raito! — exclamó el hombre irascible. Mogi dejó de ayudar a Soichiro a levantarse. La cabeza del jefe inspeccionó alrededor de Raito y rápidamente se puso en pie (tan rápido como podía alguien de su edad), aceptando el apoyo de Mogi. Todo el equipo corrió hacia el chico, bombardeándolo con preguntas sobre su salud.

— ¿No estás herido, verdad, hijo? — su padre.

— ¿Puedes sentir todo? — Aizawa.

— ¿Cuántos dedos tengo aquí? — Mogi.

— ¡LO SIEEEEEEEENTO MUUUCHO! ¡PERDÓNAME RAITO, POR FAVOR! — Matsuda.

— Hijo, ¿te sientes bien?

— SÓLO QUERÍA AYUDAR-

Sintió un pinchazo en su brazo

— ¿Sentiste eso?

— -PERO M-ME RESBALÉ Y, OH, ¡LO SIENTO MUUUCHO!

— ¡Contéstame, hijo!

— ¡MAMÁ SIEMPRE DIJO QUE ERA MUY TORPE PARA SER POLICIA! ¿PERO LE HICE CASO? ¡NOOOOOOO!

Teniendo suficiente de la histeria y el interrogatorio sobre su salud, Raito trató de ganar su atención.

— Chicos, ¡Chicos! ¡CHICOS! — la Fuerza Especial guardó silencio inmediatamente. Raito suspiró — Estoy bien, ¿ok? Miren — alzó los brazos para enfatizar su punto. El equipo empezó a relajarse, aliviado — ¿Alguien sabe en dónde estamos? ¿O dónde está Ryuzaki? — mostró su muñeca desnuda, con optimismo.

El equipo parecía sorprendido, aparentemente absorbidos por la ausencia del detective. Miraron alrededor después, notando aparentemente hasta ahora el cambio de escenario.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — preguntó Matsuda girando en su lugar para mirar mejor.

— Eso me preguntaba yo. ¿Alguien recuerda cómo llegamos aquí? — dijo Mogi, alzando su enorme mano para masajear su nuca. Hubo un murmullo de 'no'.

— ¿Tal vez morimos? — sugirió Matsuda. Todos voltearon a verlo.

— No bromees, Matsuda, no te atrevas a bromear — siseó Aizawa.

— Bueno, es una posibilidad — Mogi replicó quietamente.

Mientras el equipo empezó a discutir sobre su propia existencia (y posibles muertes), la mente de Raito estaba realineándose. Analizó las posibilidades del por qué estaban ahí. Especialmente con la ausencia del detective. ¿Otra prueba? ¿Una más para tratar de ver si estaban comprometidos con atrapar a Kira? Si fuera así, ¿por qué el detective lo dejaría sin supervisión? Después de todo, era el sospechoso principal. ¿Dónde estaban las cámaras? No. Por alguna razón tenía el presentimiento de que esto no tenía nada que ver con la paranoia del detective. Aun así, si esto no era asunto de L, ¿entonces de quién? ¡Y dónde estaba el maldito!

Si había algo que lo enfurecía más que el hombre de ropa holgada, era no saber qué estaba ocurriendo. Tampoco podía sacudirse de la boca del estómago el temor de que no tenía al sujeto anclado a su muñeca. ¿Era porque no sabía dónde se había metido y lo que podría estar planeando? O tal vez una preocupación genuina sobre el bienestar de L, no estaba seguro. Esperaba que fuera lo primero.

El curso de los pensamientos del chico castaño se interrumpió por un ruidito. Al principio, Raito pensó que sería la discusión de los miembros del equipo y se contentó con ignorarlo, volviendo a su pensamiento. Pero empezó a hacerse más ruidoso y notorio. Algo parecido a un mosquito zumbando cerca del oído.

Irritado, torció el cuello buscando por el petulante sonido.

— ¿Escuchan eso? — preguntó el chico, con sus ojos escaneando el paisaje.

La Fuerza Especial detuvo la discusión ante la pregunta inesperada. Todos guardaron silencio y escucharon. Efectivamente, había un sonido débil que estaba cobrando fuerza. Sonaba… sonaba… ¿como un grito de alegría?

En se momento salió una ráfaga de arena desde detrás de la Fuerza Especial y una figura se asomó sobre sus cabezas.

— ¡Whoohoo! ¡Cuidado ahí abajo! — el equipo y Raito lograron hacerse a un lado justo a tiempo para no ser aplastados por quienquiera que se hubiera estrellado en la arena.

Todos, claro está, excepto el pobre Matsuda, que no pudo escapar a tiempo.

Quienquiera que fuera cayó al suelo. La (ahora visible) tabla de surf se enterró en la arena, terminando así el viaje de su ocupante.

Dicha persona, desafortunadamente, chocó con Matsuda.

Los dos cuerpos se golpearon y rodaron juntos a través de la arena como la rueda de un auto tras un accidente. Golpearon una colina de arena y se detuvieron en un montón. La arena y el polvo volaban por todas partes.

El cuerpo del extraño tembló antes de que saltara para ponerse en pie, lanzando puños al aire. — ¡Oh yeah! ¡Ese sí que fue un viaje! — gritó el sujeto antes de torcer su espalda — No hay huesos rotos esta vez — entonces el hombre giró hacia la figura descompuesta de Matsuda.

— Hey, ¿estás bien, amigo? — preguntó amablemente, en una voz muy familiar, ofreciendo su mano al policía. Los ojos de Raito se abrieron de par en par. No, no podía ser… no con esa actitud…

— Perdón por es. Normalmente no hay nadie por aquí.

El chico gruñó antes de aceptar la mano que se le ofrecía. — No, está bien, no pasa... — Matsuda se calló luego de pararse y encarar al hombre. Abrió los ojos sorprendido.

— ¡¿Ryuzaki?! — jadeó el policía.

— Qué — interrumpió Aizawa.

El sujeto volteó, revelándose ante los otros. Era una copia al carbón de L, desde la mata de cabello negro hasta los pies descalzos. La única diferencia estaba en los gruesos y obscuros brazaletes en cada muñeca y una camiseta amarilla ¾ muy desgastada. Y luego, sus ojos. Los ojos del individuo no eran obscuros como los de L, pues tenía unos llamativos ojos amarillos, del mismo color de su camiseta.

Eso, y el hecho de que el hombre portaba la más grande y brillante sonrisa en su cara. Algo que nadie podría siquiera imaginar en la cara del verdadero L.

Raito se sintió perturbado de ver semejante sonrisa en la cara de L. No es que se viera mal… pero la mayor sonrisa de L era un gesto débil de sus labios o un giro breve en las comisuras de su boca. Se veía… bastante fuera de lugar en el que normalmente era un hombre de piedra.

Este tipo parecido a Ryuzaki soltó una carcajada.

— No exactamente, ¡pero sí! — el extraño sujeto caminó hasta su (ahora rota) tabla, ignorando los ojos que quemaban la espalda de su camiseta. Tomó un pedazo de la tabla, con un agarre de dos dedos. Raito alzó una ceja al ver el diseño impreso ahí.

Golosinas, desde caramelos, hasta pasteles, paletas y helado. Todo el reverso de la 'tabla de surf' tenía dulces impresos. Eso podría ser algo que el amante de los dulces comprara… Aun así, el hombre que la portaba era completamente diferente.

— ¿A qué te refieres con "exactamente"? — preguntó Soichiro, con sospecha y confusión escritas por toda su cara.

El hombre de ojos amarillos tomó las piezas de su tabla antes de alzar los hombros y tirarlas por completo, como si no le importara en absoluto. Entonces dirigió su atención al grupo que lo observaba temblando.

— Permítame responder su pregunta con una propia. ¿Saben — apuntó a Soichiro — dónde están? — el hombre de mirada amarilla presionó su pulgar con el labio inferior, haciéndolo más parecido a L.

— No, de hecho, no sabemos. ¡Estábamos discutiendo al respecto antes de que chocaras y casi nos aplastaras a todos! — reclamó Aizawa.

El sujeto retiró su pulgar de la boca y saltó con una sonrisa aún más grande (si es que fuera posible).

— Está bien, Aizawa. Caballeros, ¡sean bienvenidos a la mente del que es los tres mejores detectives del mundo! — el sujeto abrió los brazos señalando a su alrededor.

— ¡Momento! ¿Dijiste "mente"? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — chilló Matsuda. Se había incorporado al grupo en algún momento, pero el sujeto lo ignoró.

— Y yo, señores, soy una de las personalidades de L. Felicidad. En todo caso, pueden decirme Alegría si lo desean — anunció 'Felicidad'.

… Silencio.

El viento sopló a través.

— Debo estar en coma. ¡Es la única explicación lógica! ¡Eso o que la electricidad ha freído mi cerebro y ahora estoy en una cama de hospital con alucinaciones! — se lamentó Aizawa, lanzando las manos al aire y luego despotricando sobre cómo finalmente se había quebrado por la presión del caso Kira.

Raito estuvo de acuerdo con el detective silenciosamente, preguntándose si no era él en realidad quien había perdido el juicio. Considerando las acusaciones constantes de L, no se sorprendería en lo más mínimo. Tal vez esa corriente eléctrica en verdad arruinó su cabeza…

— Ah, ¡pero no es así, mi estimado policía! ¡Todo lo que ves no es sino la realidad! ¿Quién eres para criticar esta realidad? Estás trabajando en un caso en el que los criminales son asesinados con un rostro y un nombre. ¡En un universo con Shinigami! Debería preguntarte a _ti_ por qué cuestionas lo extraño y lo sobrenatural, cuando tú mismo enfrentas cosas que sólo deberían ser ficción de manera cotidiana — exclamó Felicidad.

Raito frunció el ceño. Este hombre (o personalidad) tenía un punto. Sabía que estaba aceptando la situación con relativa facilidad, pero encontraba más sencillo aceptarlo mientras más contemplaba lo que parecía un escenario artificial. Por alguna razón, todo se veía muy frío y mecánico. La blanca luz cegadora, sin cielo y sin barreras tampoco, con la nada sobre la arena. Y luego esa arena; que apenas parecía arena y cortó su dedo… No pudo evitar preguntar.

— Si lo que dices es cierto, ¿por qué es tan desierto este lugar? Esto no se parece en nada a la mente de un genio. — Los policías le dieron una mirada incrédula, como si dijeran '¿en verdad vas a seguir con esto? Casi se sintió caer cuando 'Felicidad' apareció justo frente a él.

— ¡Ha-ha, Raito-kun! ¡Hay varias explicaciones! ¡Primero, es vidrio y no arena sobre lo que estamos parados! Cada grano, cada partícula, representa un pensamiento, una idea, algún ideal del pasado — dijo Felicidad con una voz que invitaba al asombro. Se encorvó y tomó un poco de 'arena' en sus manos, dejándola fluir entre sus dedos. Algo muy parecido a lo que Raito había hecho antes. El equipo contempló atónito. ¿Cada grano era una idea?

— Además, no todo es lo que parece — ante esto, Felicidad dio una mirada a Raito, haciendo que el chico se indignara ante la insinuación. — Incluso yo. Todo este lugar no es sino una metáfora, una representación de la mente Una manera de hacer comprensible el arma más poderosa que cada criatura posee. Hay más bajo la superficie de lo que creen ver — la voz de Felicidad se volvió más y más quieta mientras el equipo se acercaba cada vez más. Incluso Raito estaba cautivado.

El hombre de ojos amarillos empezó a barrer la arena con el dorso de su mano. Mientras sacudía, empezó a revelar un piso sólido. Bajo la arena había una capa de vidrio grueso que exponía claramente el interior. Engranajes, tuberías y cables, como si estuvieran mirando un reloj trabajando. Había unos cables rojos, que parecían tubos delgados, con líquido rojo corriendo a través de ellos. Los cables eran rectos, doblándose en ángulo ocasionalmente y cruzándose entre ellos.

El grupo quedó fascinado por la vista. Felicidad sonrió ante la mirada asombrada en sus caras.

— Podríamos decir que esos son los mecanismos internos de este universo, lo que lo hace funcionar". Felicidad sonrió, cubriendo el espacio de vidrio al levantarse. — Además, caballeros, nos encontramos en las afueras. Todavía no han visto la ciudad — habiendo dicho eso, Felicidad empezó a subir por la duna. La Fuerza Especial y Raito lo siguieron al no tener elección, procesando lo que acababan de escuchar.

— Esto es fascinante, pero ¿cómo salimos de la mente de Ryuzaki y volvemos al mundo no-metafórico? — preguntó Soichiro. En realidad, no deseaba más que volver a un mundo que pudiera comprender. Sentía como si estuviera invadiendo la privacidad de un hombre muy reservado y propenso a la secrecía. Claro, si es que no se trataba de una mera fantasía inducida por morfina.

Raito no veía la situación de la misma forma que su padre. Comprender al hombre más misterioso y extraño del planeta era una posibilidad muy atractiva para él. El detective era como un libro en blanco para el chico. Sin importar cuánto lo hubiera observado o desde cuántos ángulos lo hubiera estudiado, los resultados siempre eran lo mismo: nada. No se puede leer una página en blanco. Sin embargo, ahora podría leer lo invisible si aceptara la oportunidad. Era demasiado tentador… observar los pensamientos más profundos de L convertirse en algo viviente. Podría aprender mucho. Ni siquiera podía empezar a imaginar lo que los tres mejores detectives del mundo hubieran visto en su vida… con todo y sus debilidades. Raito paró en seco ante el último de sus pensamientos. ¿De dónde había salido eso? La idea lo desconcertó un poco, pero la empujó al fondo de su cabeza. Se concentró en las posibilidades de explorar una mente tan brillante.

Infortunadamente, quedar atrapado en la mencionada mente brillante no sonaba tan alentador.

Ante la pregunta abierta del mayor de los Yagami, Felicidad se detuvo, provocando que los demás se detuvieran con él.

— Hmmm, es una buena pregunta — dijo el sujeto de ojos amarillos, hundiéndose en sus pensamientos mientras mordía su pulgar. Entonces, giró a verlos y el equipo se aproximó esperando la respuesta.

— No tengo idea — el hombre sonrió levemente. El equipo retrocedió un poco, como si hubieran sido víctimas de un golpe real.

— ¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON QUE NO TIENES IDEA? ¿NO SE SUPONE QUE ERES UN MALDITO GENIO? — gritó Aizawa.

La sonrisa de Felicidad se desvaneció para dar paso a unos ojos fruncidos.

— Apreciaría que contuvieras tu temperamento, Aizawa-san. Como mencioné antes, sólo soy un lado de L, y no el lógico. Apreciaría también que contuvieras tus arranques hasta que termine de hablar — dijo Felicidad con una fría monotonía. Parecía realmente L, en lugar de sólo lucir como él.

El pobre detective tembló, descolocado por el drástico cambio de actitud en una personalidad tan despreocupada.

— Lo… lo siento, es sólo que… hmmm… — Felicidad alzó su mano antes de que una sonrisa volviera a su cara.

— Ahh, está bien. ¡Sólo estoy molestándote! Sé que están desorientados por haber caído en un ambiente completamente nuevo repentinamente. Y todo lo que quieren es volver a su propia realidad, donde las cosas tengan sentido para ustedes. Estoy seguro de que este escenario se ve un tanto ridículo, pero lamento informarles que es completamente cierto — habiendo dicho esto, el hombre volvió a avanzar por la duna, dejando a 5 personas perplejas atrás.

Al llegar a la cima de la duna, volteó sonriente hacia los rostros aturdidos del genio y los policías.

— Bueno, vayamos entonces. ¿Se van a quedar viéndome todo el día o van a moverse? Tal vez no tenga idea de cómo sacarlos de aquí, ¡pero eso no significa que no conozca a alguien que sí! — los llamó Felicidad con las manos en la cadera.

Raito estaba desconcertado. Todo con este hombre resultaba incómodo. La sonrisa que siempre tenía se veía completamente fuera de lugar en el rostro tan familiar del inexpresivo detective. Todo lo que hacía descolocaba a Raito, porque sabía cuán diferente era de la personalidad original. Incluso si esto era el lado 'feliz' de L, el chico no podía acostumbrarse a las sonrisas y sus carcajadas. Aun así, como el mismo L había dicho, asumía que todo era por causa del cambio total en la realidad, a un sitio que ni siquiera un genio podría comprender. Las mentes humanas eran complejas de por sí, y una mente genial tendría que ser peor. Sin embargo, la mente de L… Raito se estremeció ante el prospecto.

Raito despertó de su divagación justo a tiempo para seguir al equipo. Todavía trataba de imaginar las cosas que encontrarían en esta pequeña aventura. Tal vez hallaría algo útil, o descubrir un poquito del gran misterio que era el detective L. Si se tenía en mente la posibilidad de conocer la razón del amor por los dulces, la idea de estar en un lugar así no sonaba tan mal… _casi_ no sonaba tan mal.

— Ryuzaki, si no te importa que pregunte, ¿a quién exactamente vamos a buscar y dónde vamos a encontrarlo? — murmuró Soichiro mientras batallaba para trepar por un montón de arena.

— ¡¿Por qué no lo ven ustedes mismos?! — dijo el hombre de cabello desordenado cuando el grupo alcanzó la cima. Llevó los brazos hacia arriba y luego apuntó a algo en la distancia.

Raito observó desde arriba, luego de ayudar a su padre a subir y casi soltó un grito de sorpresa.

A varias millas había una ciudad. Una ciudad de vidrio. Cada edificio estaba hecho completamente de vidrio. La luz blanca que los bañaba los hacía emitir un arcoíris de color. Se trataba de enormes rascacielos ocupando la ciudad entera.

— Eso, caballeros, es la Ciudad de Cristal. Y vamos a encontrar a los únicos en esta realidad que pueden ayudarnos: Lógica y Razón.


End file.
